


Sidon's Compassion

by littlemarbles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Selectively Mute Link, Spoilers, it's nothing too bad but still, maybe don't read if descriptions of blood or injury make you uncomfy, probably don't read this if you haven't played/gotten far in botw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarbles/pseuds/littlemarbles
Summary: Prince Sidon desperately wishes to see his sister, even just one more time, and Link has a brilliant, if deadly, idea to make his dream a reality. But what happens after Link pulls such a ridiculous stunt?





	Sidon's Compassion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mipha's Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368703) by threefeline. 



_"Mipha... Dear sister... Are you still trapped inside the Divine Beast? Are you supporting Link in his fight? Is there really nothing more I can do?"_

_"I wish you were here to guide me... I miss you terribly..."_

Link helped dozens of people during his quest to defeat Calamity Ganon. From soothing the Divine Beasts to slaying entire camps of monsters to helping someone find their missing Cucco... it seemed as though he'd assist anyone in need at the drop of a hat.

So, naturally, he wanted to have Sidon see his sister after overhearing his soliloquy. Link was adamant on getting Sidon to see her once more. If he could take on enemies many times his size with a few rusty swords and a pot lid for a shield, then he could do this for his dear friend.

"Link..?"

A bloodied Hylian shuffled towards Prince Sidon, staining the water behind him a bright red. Who knew the Lizalfos down the hill would be just as deadly the first time he encountered them? He thought he could jump off the side of a cliff to get himself plenty hurt, but the Lizal were keen on getting into his personal space. Not that he minded, really. He actually preferred several lacerations and puncture wounds over a broken leg. At the very least, the lack of any broken limbs allowed him to reach Zora's Domain with less trouble than he initially thought.

Prince Sidon rushed over to Link as he fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, quickly taking him into his arms to assess his injuries. He looked so much worse up close. Sidon could hardly look at his wounds without his words being caught in his throat.

" **Link!!** Link... Oh Hylia, what happened to you?"

Link wanted to assure Sidon he'd be all right. Maybe something along the lines of, _Don't worry. Just wait a minute. I'll be fine._  However, with as weak as he felt, he could barely even lift his arms up to sign anything proper. The most he managed to do was gag on his own blood, which worried Sidon even further.

" **Rivan!** Go alert our medic immediately! I'm bringing the Hylian Champion, he-- he is gravely wounded!"

"R-Right away, Prince!"

" **HURRY!** I will be right there!" Sidon shifted Link in his arms to carry him. "My friend, you will be just fine, do you hear that? Link?"

"N... nnn....."

**Tired.**

So, so tired.

When was the last time Link slept somewhere that wasn't the hard ground surrounding a campfire?

Closing his eyes for a minute wouldn't hurt. Only a minute. Then he could show him...

"Oh no... No, no no no no... Link, please!" Sidon shook Link gently, attempting to keep him conscious for a little longer. All the while, his voice grew increasingly strained and ever absent of the overwhelming positivity normally lacing his words. "Link! Look at me-- Please! Open your eyes, Link!!"

A flash of green flames briefly engulfed Link, followed by the familiar figure of a female Zora. Before Sidon's eyes, Link's cuts and gashes closed up without leaving any scarring behind. And while his eyes did not reopen, the sound of his quiet breathing put Sidon's mind at ease.

"Mipha..." Sidon looked up at the fading ghostly figure, almost completely forgetting about the once dying Hylian in his arms. "Are... are you..."

Mipha could do nothing more than smile at her brother. She wanted to say so many things. Talk about how big and strong he'd gotten. Ask about their father. Mipha's Grace could only last so long, and in the few seconds longer she managed to hold on, her expression said it all.

She was proud of Sidon and everything he did for Link. For the Zora. For all of Hyrule.

With nothing left to be said, she vanished into thin air... leaving a fully healed Link and a misty eyed Sidon to go about their day.

* * *

"Please do not force yourself to get up, Master Link."

Despite Sidon's suggestion, Link sat up with his legs handing on the edge of the bed he awoke on. How odd. He didn't remember renting out a bed at the inn.

Link turned to Sidon, who sat next to him, and squinted before signing, **"Did I pay for the bed?"**

"Oh! Do not worry about that. Everyone sort of thought you were dying, so it was free."

Link winced some. He didn't mean to upset anyone. Granted, he probably would have felt even worse if nobody paid any mind to his near-death experience.

"Speaking of free! Here-" From seemingly nowhere, Sidon produced a new set of Hylian clothing which appeared to be tailor made for Link. "-Seeing as your current ones have seen better days and all. Consider it a gift! For not... dying in your sleep."

A pause.

 **"Were you watching me sleep?"** Link asked.

"What? No, no..." Sidon glanced to the side. "Forgive me for lying. I was so worried you would pass in your sleep... after seeing you in such a state... I wanted to be there in case your condition worsened."

 **"I'm fine now** , **"** he signed as he stood up. **"Look** , **"** he gestured vaguely to his torso, **"not even a scrape."**

Sidon smiled brightly. "It is good to see your certainty. Still, we can never be _too_ sure. I would feel a lot better if you took it easy for a day or-- G-GOODNESS!"

His sentence was cut off after he saw Link begin to strip down from his tattered garb as if it were a normal thing to do in front of someone. He asked Sidon what was wrong, but because he turned away from him, he didn't know to respond.

"You sure know how to keep a guy on his toes," Sidon said in a slightly higher tone than usual. He then cleared his throat, returning it to normal. "I can't see you right now, so feel free to change."

Sidon remained perpetually impressed by his sister's healing capabilities even after her death. Link really didn't have a single scratch on him; at least, from what he could see in the brief moments he found himself looking at his bare chest. Instead of looking at him again to be sure, he felt it would be best to take Link's word on him being in good health.

Amidst his happiness and amazement, he also felt... something else. Something that made him want to hide his face. He knew there was no reason to feel embarrassed. Most Zora ran around practically nude, and yet the sight of his wonderful friend wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts made his heart flutter. Thankfully, Link began dressing soon enough and tapped Sidon on the back once fully clothed.

"You are not planning on leaving now, are you? After what just happened?"

Link nodded. **"I have people to save. Hero stuff, you know?"**

Right as Link began to walk off, Sidon grabbed ahold of his hand to keep him in place. Link looked back at him, brows furrowed and his free hand pointing to the one Sidon grasped. How was he supposed to say anything if Sidon held what was  _essentially_  half his mouth?

"I apologize for this, Link." He sighed heavily. How was he supposed to put it into words? He'd sound self centered no matter how he wanted to phrase it. "I can't bare to see you leave after you scared me and my people half to death. I am not going to force you to stay, of course. I..." He ran his thumb over Link's hand, taking a mental note on how soft it was despite his excessive weapon usage and climbing. "I want you to relax for a little while. I know it is incredibly selfish of me to-"

Interrupting him for the second time, Link took the liberty to sit himself down on Sidon's lap. He soon regained ownership of both his hands afterwards.

**"Just until tomorrow. I can't abandon my responsibilities as a Champion."**

"Fantastic!" Without warning, Sidon pulled Link into a hug as he stood up. "You can rest for as long as you need! I can cook you something warm and delicious! I wonder if you actually _like_ rice or if you simply eat whatever does not poison you..."

As sweet as his enthusiasm was, Link couldn't muster up the ability to respond appropriately. His arms being held in place by the hug aside, he felt as though he could easily sleep for another six hours. Maybe more.

"...Are you listening to me, Master Link?"

The quiet sound of muffled snoring answered his question. How comfortable must he have been to fall asleep in someone's arms? Or did Link desperately need the extra rest more than he expected?

Gently, Prince Sidon laid him back down in bed. He looked much more comfortable with his head on a pillow, if the little smile on his face was anything to go off of.

As much as he wanted to give his friend the space and privacy he needed, Sidon couldn't bring himself to leave his side. What if something happened? What if his body still retained internal damage? What if he wasn't there in time to get him proper help? The mere idea of him not being able to assist Hyrule's last hope made him sit firmly on the edge of the bed until he knew for _sure_ Link would be okay. Even if he was just fine, he preferred a confused companion over a dead one.

"You will forgive me for watching you again, will you not?"

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out as nice as I wanted (・x・) but that's just how it is sometimes. And I KNOW a nice chunk of what happens is ripped straight from the comic this was inspired by. I,,, didn't want to leave it out okay,,,, it Had to be in here.  
> Why am I even explaining this who cares :v  
> I keep wanting to refer to Link as "they" for whatever reason.  
> That's not relevant to anything.  
> Just a thought.


End file.
